Pandafish at Hogwarts
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Basically Tessa and Joe at Hogwarts, random Drabble..and I normally don't write stuff like this..and if people want me to write more I will Tessa/Joe also For Nessie
1. Chapter 1

( Okaaaay this was in my head so don't ask I never do stories like this and I was bored so decided to write this and hopefully does suck also for my friend Nessie! hope you like it!)

A girl with short brown pixie hair was sitting at one of the tables in the Hogwarts Library. The girl was biting her lip as he legs went back and forth, her feat not touching the floor even through she was in 5 year at Hogwarts. She loosen her Ravenclaw tie trying to focus on the potions essay but wasn't having any luck.

A boy old than her stood by the books watching the girl with interest. He had short brown hair and was bit taller than the girl, and he happen to be in slytherin. He was fighting a inner battle on if she should go talk to the girl who caught his attention in his potions class after blowing up a cauldron.

"Joe' Said a voice next to him. Joe jumped to his see one of his friends Curt Mega was standing next to him grinning at his friend.

"Just talk to her Joe" said guy with short brown hair taller than Joe. He looked like prince but in fact her was half-blood not pure blood and was hufflepuff.

Joe jumped as hi friend said that and blushed.

"Plus it looks like you're stalking her" Curt added grinning at his friend as she face palmed himself.

"Oh shut up, I'm looking for a book" He mumbled pretending to look at the book case in front of him. He grabbed a book and open it not really caring it was about. Curt shake his head and sighed.

"Just talk to her" he said pushing his friend forward he bumped into the girls table and she looked up and blushed.

He knew she was a year younger than him and pretty smart. He even heard she skip few grades, also heard that she was almost as smart as Hermione Granger one of his friends.

Tessa looked up from her blank paper in front of her and eyes widen as she saw Joe Moses at Slyterin and in 6th year blushing in front o f her. She knew about Joe and his friends who were known to be awesome.

The group called themselves Team Starkid, group of kids from each house coming together. They helped others and didn't care about blood status. Tessa always looked up to them and couldn't believe Joe was now in front of her, also the fact that she had crush on him.

Tessa never talked to him before or rest of Team Starkid. She saw them in hallways or in class but just never had nerves to talk to them. Thats why she loved books they didn't judge people well at least most magical books didn't.

Tessa blinked and pinched herself to make sure this was happening. Don't fangirl she reminded herself as she talked.

"Sorry" Joe said quietly and blushing. Why was he blushing she thought as she smiled a little.

"It's okay, Joe Moses right" she asked softly smiling at him her brown eyes grinning

Joes eyes go wide, shaking his head. Of course she knew her name Team Starkid was famous but still he was nervous.

"Yeap, and you're Tessa Netting" he said with smile as he said her name, Tessa blushed and grinned at Joe.

"So you look like you're having trouble with potions, I'm pretty good at it" said Joe randomly

Tessa raised her raised her eyebrows " Have you been watching me" Teasing him and Joe's face goes red and Tessa smiles.

Joe coughs and looks down embarrass "Er no um.. I was wondering if..er I saw you in class" he mumbles face going red.

"Relax Joe, I would love for you to help me" Tessa said poking him and smiled at him almost took Joe's breathe away. Joe took the empty seat and helped Tessa with her potions homework, both of them smiling and blushing during random times.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa laid back in the grass enjoying the sunshine and the fact she finishes her homework early. Her brown bag with books besides her. She was happy and didn't mind the noise outside, it was nice to get away from the quite. She wished she could dance but this would be okay. She couldn't wait to go home and take her dance classes again.

She closed her eyes enjoy the sun on her face when she heard laugher and voices.

"Sing along in the room. And maybe JoMo and finally let us meet the girl he's been talking nonstop about" said a voice belong to Darren Criss, a Gryffindor who loved music. He was a nice goofy guy who had black curly hair and girlfriend name Mia who was in same house.

She heard the group get closer as some of the laugher. I wondered who JoMo was the nick name sounded like she heard it before.

"Wait isn't that her" said another voice she recognize as hufflepuff name Curt who helped her when she dropped her books.

"Tessa" said Joe's voice and someone stood infront of the sun. "Sleeping now are you, never thought you would leave library" said Joe joking.

Tessa open her eyes blushing as she saw Joe, and rest of Team Starkid In front of her.

"Not sleeping I'm enjoying the sun and yes I decided to see what outside was about" she smiles at. Joe which made him blush.

Another Gryffindor, with brown hair and crooked jaw cough, and looked at Joe.

Joe blushed "Everyone this is Tessa Netting, Ravenclaw the girl I told you about " he mumbled.

Tessa stood up blushing, " talked about me" smiled and poked Joe like they were old friends.

Joe blushed "Good things I hope " Tessa said raising eyebrows and he nodded.

"Did guys met yesterday " said Curt looking to his best friend to Tessa.

"Er yes of course I mean we were in class together…" Said Joe.

"But we never talked " added Tessa finishing his sentence.

"Well this is weird" said Tall boy with Mess hair, he was was in Gryffindor, and she knew him as Jim,

Tessa shrugged like it was nothing and smiled.

"Ask her JoMo" whispered a girl bit taller than Tessa with brown hair.

"er Tessa if you're not busy can you um,would you like to come to sing along I can pick you up at the common room" asked Joe nervous and stuttering

"Sing along, sure I would love too, and thanks for inviting me" she said with smile.

"Tessa" said voice making her turn around seeing girl with blonde hair, wearing Ravenclaw robe, and butterbeer necklace.

"Hey Lu, meeting" asked Tessa eyes lighting up and Luna nodded and waved at Team Starkid.

"Gin and Neville are waiting" said Luna

"Meeting" said Joe confused.

"It's long story maybe I will tell you sometime" blushes, winks at him and say goodbye to the group and walked with Luna.

"Awe you guys are adorable" said girl either long brown she said with smile on her face with southern Accent.

Tessa headed with Luna, meeting Slytherin name Tyler and hufflepuff name Troye.

They headed to Room of requirement for the meeting.

"Tessa you're blushing who did you meet" asked Tyler grinning at his friend.

"Joe Moses" said Luna grinning and waiting for Ginny to arrive already. Tessa blushed and hide her face.

"He just asked me to come to sing along" blushes again and sits down. Tyler grinned, he talked to Joe before and knew he had a crush on his best friend but he didn't tell her.

There was knock on the door and Tessa confuse went to go answer it. She saw Joe Moses there holding a book and blushing.

"You forget this book" he said blushing handing her, a book she loved. She blushed and poked him.

"My Hero" she said grinning at him and kissed his cheek. Joe blushed and looks down for second and rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled at Tessa because she smiled at him. He felt Pandas as he would thought instead of butterflies in his stomach as she did that.

Tyler coughed and smirked turning to get Tessa attention and Ginny and Neville grinned. Troye and Luna talked about the Quibbler. Tessa blushed and hugged him.

She pulled back wide eyed and blushed again.

"Sorry for hugging you but its my favorite book" she mumbled and Joe in shock stuttered a little.

"No Problem I have to go" He blushed and said bye walking away.

Tessa closed the door and sighed leaning against it.

"I'm an Idiot"


End file.
